1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game device, a game system, and a computer-readable recording medium having recorded thereon program, which control a game based on user's operations.
2. Background Art
In these days, sports games in which a movable object which moves on a game screen is hit back by an operation of a user have widespread. For example, in a baseball game, the user, who operates a batter character, performs a batting operation by superimposing a meet cursor indicating a region where a bat hits a ball onto an arrival point on a strike zone of the ball thrown by a pitcher character.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-200313
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-072481
In conventional baseball games, when the user performs the batting operation, since the ball is displayed on the screen in a small size, it is difficult for the user to perform a selective batting between a fly ball by hitting the ball aiming at the lower part of the ball and a grounder by hitting the ball aiming at the upper part of the ball, and the like.